1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recessed enclosures, and more particularly to a retaining spring for a recessed enclosure which is adjustable for varying ceiling thicknesses, may be installed without the use of tools, and may be assembled with the recessed enclosure by the manufacturer prior to shipment of the recessed enclosure assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed enclosures, such as, downlight fixtures have become increasingly popular for residential and commercial use. One reason for the increased popularity is that the recessed downlight fixtures meet a wide range of interior lighting requirements while also being aesthetically pleasing. Recessed lighting fixtures or downlights provide lighting for an area and are aesthetically pleasing due in part to the unobtrusive nature of the fixtures themselves which are typically recessed within the ceiling. Further, recessed downlight fixtures may be installed in new constructions as well as existing ceilings and therefore are valued by installers. Typically, ceiling-mounted recessed downlight fixtures comprise a frame-in kit with means for securing the frame to structural supports of the ceiling. For installation, the frame of the light fixture may include holes or brackets through which fasteners are positioned to attach the fixture to the supports.
A support system is often employed to suspend a recessed lighting fixture assembly between adjacent supports. Conventional downlights may be installed between ceiling joists or from suspended ceiling grids. Although ceiling thickness may change in various installations, the recessed lighting assembly must be easily adaptable for use from one installation to another. Heretofore, recessed lighting retaining devices have utilized various devices to adapt for various ceiling thicknesses. However, many of these devices may not be assembled with the recessed lighting can prior to installation because they entered from the lighting can and rendering shipping difficult. Moreover, many of these structures require an installer to use various tools to assemble the retaining structures to the recessed lighting can for support above ceilings. Otherwise stated, the retaining structures cannot be assembled by the manufacturer prior to shipment of the product and installation. This is cumbersome, time consuming to install, and not desirable for installers.
Given the foregoing, it will be appreciated that a retaining device is needed which allows assembly by the manufacturer, functions with various ceiling thicknesses, and allows installation without the use of tools.